Rules of War
by Bride of Malfoy
Summary: The War is raging and Hermione goes under cover to retrieve some hostages from one of the Deatheater camps. She succeeds. But she doesn't know that when Dumbledore calls her to his tent, she's not getting a congratulation. PG13 but that's subject to chang
1. Default Chapter

Rules of War  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters. Yes, I do wish I owned a few of them. But I don't, so you can't sue me. Hah!  
  
Summary: The War is raging and Hermione is under cover to retrieve some hostages from one of the Deatheater camps. She succeeds. But she doesn't know that when Dumbledore calls her to his tent, she's not getting a congratulation. *...* Denotes thought  
  
She finally found it. The Deatheater's camp with the hostages. Dumbledore had called her to his tent less than a week ago.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"You called sir?" A brown head appeared between the flaps. Inside, a young man sat in a chair and was talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Hermione my dear, do come in" As she came in, she took a closer look at the other man, trying to identify him. He was tall; lean looking with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. His clothes were muddy, and so was his bag, he had a few days worth of stubble on his face.  
  
"Hermione! Long time no see. How are you?"  
  
"Do I know you?" He looked startled, Dumbledore grinned at her un- recognition.  
  
"Hermione, do you not recognize him? He was, after all, in your house"  
  
Hermione just looked at him for a moment. *Definitely not Harry or Ron. I just saw them on my way here. That leaves Seamus, Dean, or Neville. Definitely not Dean, and his hair is too dark to be Seamus, but that only left...*  
  
"NEVILLE!?" "Nothing gets passed you, does it 'Mione"  
  
She turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"So, what did you need Albus?"  
  
"Both of you are here, because I need you, Neville, to fill Hermione in on what you've found out. That is all, I assume you will be ready in a few minutes time?"  
  
"Yes, when should I tell her to leave?"  
  
"Right after she has gathered her things. The same goes for you Neville, good day"  
  
Neville gave Hermione some maps and notes, and then began his 'explanation'.  
  
"We need you to find this camp and get the prisoners out. If you don't, we'll have to release some of our prisoners in a trade. You MUST NOT be identified. Make sure that you've got a glamour on at all times. And a mask if necessary, you need to disguise your voice as well."  
  
"Sure thing. Who am I going in for?"  
  
Neville started mumbling incoherently under his breath.  
  
"Sorry Nev, but I can't understand you"  
  
"Aurora Snape, Severus's niece, Charley Weasley, and Blaise Zabini"  
  
"Charley, shit! I'm guessing Blaise and Aurora are spies?"  
  
"Of coarse. You'll see all of my notes have included any leads that anyone has found. The necklace, yes that one, is a portkey. Only once all of you are touching it, will you be brought here. I'll see you when I see you, bye"  
  
Hermione made her way to her tent and found her bottomless-weightless-ever expanding bag. After digging for a bit she pulled out some clothes, make up, and another bag. She puts the clothes, shoes, and makeup into the black handbag after shrinking some of it and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Packus" All of her belongings, and then the tent, went into the larger bag. With a small pop she apparated to the bathroom in one of the bars in Neville's notes. Once there, she went into a stall and changed into the black mini skirt, forest green tank, and knee-high boots she grabbed earlier. After charming on her makeup, she performed a glamour spell that made her long hair black, her skin a light tan, and her eyes a deep purple. She shoved a pair of hoops in each ear, shrinking her bottomless etc. bag and putting in the black one, she entered the bar.  
  
There were Deatheaters everywhere. *Perfect*  
  
"I'll have a beer" As she waited for her drink, one of the already drunk Deatheaters came over. As she reached for her purse to pay,  
  
"This one's on me gorgeous" she smirked *HAH it worked! *  
  
"Thanks, who might you be?"  
  
"Alexander Nott, and you?"  
  
"I'm yours Alex" She gave him a wink  
  
"Well then, Beauty of Mine, shall I know your name, or shall you suffer me from not knowing?"  
  
"Violet it is then. But where shall we have our drinks, it's getting a bit full in here. Rather stuffy for my tastes."  
  
"I have a room, and there's a mini bar too. Would you like to accompany me there?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would"  
  
Thankfully, Hermione has an extremely high alcohol tolerance, 'cause Alex was downing them, and he didn't.  
  
They had talked of their schools, she told him she went to Durmstrang. He started ranting about how Harry and Ron had always been made out to be perfect, and how 'Mudblood Granger' was always hanging around them, acting like a saint.  
  
"A mudblood, a saint? Hah! She's such a bitch, she walks around those camps like she owns the place just because Potter and Weasley are obsessed with her"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I was stuck there for a few days, I got out though. The stupid git of a guard fell asleep, and never woke up. I feel so left out and lost. I'm so sure I missed something, all I hear is stuff about 'the trade'. Please Alex, what's going on?"  
  
Thankfully, Alex was completely drunk, so he didn't notice her lack of details on the subject of 'being in the camp'.  
  
"Well, they caught the second oldest Weasley son, Aurora Snape, and that stupid Zabini traitor. We're making a trade of my brothers and father, for the three of them soon"  
  
"I think I'll make you a special drink Alex, it seems that you've been through a lot lately. I'll be right back with it"  
  
"Thanks, that stupid Malfoy made them set camp in the Sandzachi Swamp. I can't believe he would do that! He's such a stupid bastard!"  
  
She let him rant while she mixed him a daiquiri-rum mix, adding a knockout potion into it. Also pulling her wand out of her skirt more, for easier access. He downed it in one shot. * Stupid git *  
  
AN: Haha! Review if you want more! Is it good, bad, okay? Too much, too little? Come on peeps, its my first fic, be a little nice. I'll review soon if you're good to me! 


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two  
Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any Harry Potter characters (sigh). Wish I did though, wouldn't that be nice? Anyway, thanks to my reviewers! I luf you all. I do, however, own Aurora Snape, so don't try stealing her. Onward!!!  
  
Alex fell backwards onto the couch, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Hermione (still under her glamour spell peeps) stood over him with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"What was that?"  
"It was just a daiquiri-rum mix Alex. Legatura "  
  
Alex found himself tied up in a tight rope, his ankles and knees tied so he couldn't walk. His hands tied behind his back, he watched as 'Vi' took out a blindfold.  
  
"What the FUCK!? What did you do that for? Vi?"  
  
"Finite incantatum! Don't you see Alex? I'm not Vi; I'm none other than Hermione Granger. And you are about the dumbest bastard alive, nightey night, Alex"  
  
Before he could say anything, Alex was knocked out. Perfect She grabbed her bag and apparated them both to the main fire in camp.  
  
CRACK!  
  
"What do you think you're doing Granger? Who's that you've got? WHY the bloody hell are you dressed like some bleeding harlot?!"  
  
"Temper temper Severus, what would Dumbledore say?"  
  
"I would say I was very proud. You've done very well Hermione, lets get him checked over by Poppy then we'll put him with the others"  
  
"I'm right here Albus, what did you use dear?"  
  
"Knockout potion, he should be awake in an hour or two. I've got to grab some supplies if I'm going to do this right. I'll see you all when I get back"  
  
She went to the kitchens and grabbed some food and water, then went to get some extra clothes for the captives.  
  
Getting past the guards wasn't so hard. I wonder why? Hermione had stunned both guards and was now close to finding the cells. As she turned the corner, she saw a head of red hair, and heard a painful moan. Charlie?   
  
It was Charlie; he had nothing but a stringy blanket covering him from the waist down, and had scars visible on his arms and chest. She walked over to the cell and unlocked it with the keys she took from one of the guards. Hearing the door slide open, Charlie got up, dropping the blanket in the process.  
  
"What now? Wait, who are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am Charlie. I'm here to help you, for Merlin's sake pick up that blanket! I've got you some clothes, put them on and we'll go"  
  
"Visibilita! We are now only visible to those who I wish us to be. Are you done? Good, let's go"  
  
As they went down the cold hallway, Charlie just stared at her. She'd put up another glamour so she wouldn't be recognized.  
  
"I'm going into this cell, I want you to stay out here and warn me if anyone is coming"  
  
He nodded and watched her go in. This was obviously Blaise's cell; he had no blanket, and was covered in bruises and cuts. Again she opened the cell and approached him cautiously.  
  
"Blaise? Blaise Zabini show some sign that you're alive please"  
  
He sat bolt up and turned to her.  
  
"What do they want from me now? Why would they send you?"  
  
"I'm no Deatheater Blaise, I'm here to help. I've got you some clothes; I'll wait outside with Charlie. If you want to get out of this hellhole alive I suggest that you hurry"  
  
She cast the spell on Blaise as they waited and suffered Charlie's stares. They continued down the hall and found Aurora's cell.  
  
"You two wait, I don't know what kind of state she'll be in, since I found you two in the nude. Warn me if anyone comes"  
  
Aurora was in a torn up t-shirt that went down to her knees. She watched Hermione as she came over to her with clothes.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" "I'm here to help you Aurora, Blaise and Charlie are waiting outside. If you don't hurry we might be found"  
  
"I can't move my legs, please, I need to get out"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you get some clothes on. I'm sure Blaise will carry you. Now, come on"  
  
"Blaise, Charlie, get in here"  
  
"What's the matter? When are we leaving? Aurora!"  
  
"Hi Blaise, can you help me up?"  
  
"Blaise, you'll need to help keep her on her feet. I'll grab the portkey and we can leave"  
  
They watched her, confused, as she dug through her bag and took out a ball of yarn.  
  
"I know you all know what to do, one finger each. Charlie, you help Blaise out. Okay, once everyone has a finger on it will activate"  
  
Dumbledore was writing at his desk when the four appeared in front of him.  
  
"I see you've found them Hermione. Poppy should be over in a moment"  
  
As Hermione took off the glamour, the other three stared wide-eyed at her. Hermione found herself being hugged tightly by Charlie.  
  
"I haven't seen you in so long. Why haven't you written us?"  
  
"She has been busy doing things for the Order Charlie"  
  
"Cherlee ig can't breef!"  
  
"Sorry Herm"  
  
"Oh my goodness, you're back! Come with me, come with me, we must get you cleaned up"  
  
"I'll see you later Mione"  
  
Albus smiled as Hermione sank into a chair in front of her desk.  
  
"That was too easy Albus, it's like they let me take them" "I see, well..."  
  
Snape had burst through the tent flaps, face flushed and out of breath.  
  
"They've come for Hermione, Albus! They're waiting at the gates!"  
  
"Me! What do they want with me?" Oh SHIT!!!   
  
"Send Finnegan's group to get them, I don't want anyone taken by them"  
  
Hermione stood by Dumbledore's chair and waited for the D.E.'s to come in. She gasped quietly as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrixe Lestrange came in. Why THEM?!   
  
"Lucius, Bellatrixe, what a surprise. Why is it that you've come?"  
  
Lucius sneered at everyone.  
  
"You know very well why I'm here Dumbledore. Where's the girl?"  
  
"I'm right here Malfoy, what do you want with me?"  
  
"You are to come with us, girl. You will take the place of the three you took"  
  
"I will do no such thing!"  
  
"You have to Hermione, it's one of the Rules"  
  
"I see you remember them Severus"  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't I Lucius?"  
  
"Because you yourself haven't been following them. Now, you may take that rucksack and come with us now"  
  
Hermione picked up her bottomless bag and gave the others one last look before following Malfoy and Lestrange. They blindfolded her as she sat in the carriage, wondering weather she would see her friends or family ever again.  
  
Okay, second chapter up. You see that little button down there? Press it, and tell me what you think. I'm open to criticism, complaints, whatever. Just let me know what you think and I'll update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in like, 2 years or something like that. I know I'm not supposed to write authors notes but this is kind of necessary. I'll update soon, send in a review if you've got any criticism or anything. Thaaaaaaaanks! You guys know I love you! 3 Bide of Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Lucius & Bellatrixe

"" Speech

'' Thought

AN: I wish I did own some of the Harry Potter characters, but sadly I don't. Don't you just LOVE J.K. Rowling? I do. So, I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone's interested, update me with your email.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any characters in this fic, except for Aurora. Don't sue me, you wouldn't get much.

Hermione was led out to a carriage and thrown inside. As soon as Bellatrixe got in, she performed a spell that chained Hermione to the seat.

"I think we'd like a little privacy, don't you Bella dear? It would be so much more _fun_ if she wasn't awake during the trip to the base."

"Indeed Lucius. _Battifuori" _Hermione's world went black as she slumped against the seat.

'Urgh, what the hell did that bastard do? Shit what a headache I have! Hmm, wonder if they'd answer if I asked why they took me…'

Hermione looked around the carriage and saw Lucius and Bellatrixe with sated grins on their faces. 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! That's gross! His wife's sister, what _would_ Narcissa think'

"Why is it that you let me take the hostages?"

"Stupid girl doesn't understand war. Would you inform the pathetic mudblood Lucius?"

" You are, by far, more valuable than those three to us. You are obviously a very powerful witch. Thus, taking you hostage would be an advantage to us."

"What the bloody hell do you plan on doing? I won't fight for Voldemort, ever!"

She was struggling to break free of the ropes now, though she couldn't even see them.

"Stop struggling you stupid mudblood! You won't break free of those until I let you."

What the bloody hell could they want from me? I won't tell them a thing! They'll never be able to force anything out of me. No bloody way. How the hell did Dumbledore let them do this to me? Why? Uuuuuuurgh, what now, why did the carriage stop?

"Welcome, mudblood, to your new home" Lucius sneered at her and mounted the steps. They had arrived at a large mansion, though it looked to be made out of a silky material. That's odd, why would a tent have two levels?

As she looked up, she saw something shine out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a half naked Draco Malfoy holding a sword. A sword pointed at her.

"Hello father, aunt Bella. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ah, Draco. The Dark Lord has seen fit to reward you for your great work. He has gained this mudblood through a trade; she took three of our hostages. We got her, she will be of no use to us, this much is obvious. Though the Dark Lord thinks you'll enjoy her." Lucius smirked at his son, who sneered at Hermione.

"I think I can find _something_ for her to do. You can never have enough whores now can you father?"

"No, no you can't. Just make sure you don't catch anything from her, or get her pregnant. That would not please the Dark Lord at all."

"Yes father. Do you plan on staying?"

"No Draco, your father and I have been ordered to deliver the mudblood. Not to socialize"

"Of course, 'til next time then aunt, father" With a nod he turned to go inside, beckoning Hermione to follow.

Okay folks, that's it. I know it's short but it'll have to do for now. I don't have tons of time, though I haven't updated for a while. Reviews are welcome, good and bad. I hope you liked it!


End file.
